Town Hall
Upgrade it often to unlock new defenses, buildings, and more! Destroying your opponent's Town Hall not only earns you a star but a victory as well. The more damage you cause to their buildings, the more Stars you'll gain (2 Stars for 50% damage, 3 Stars for 100% damage). Your enemies will also try destroying yours. Put it in the middle of the village so it can be protected by walls, heroes, and defenses. Town Hall is the one most important structures in a base. Its level dictates the type of buildings that can be built, number of buildings available and the highest level a building can be upgraded to. The game starts with a Level 1 Town Hall. In a base attack, the Town Hall is the most important target. Destroying an enemy Town Hall instantly grants the attacking player a star, which is a victory for the attacker. Without destroying the Town Hall, the most that an attacker can ever get is 1 star, no matter how many other buildings were destroyed. Losing the Town Hall on defense is an automatic loss for the defender. It is therefore advisable to surround the Town Hall with walls and strong defenses. Other than buildings, a Town Hall's level also determines various other aspects of the game, including: *Resources Raid cost *Daily Resource Raid target *Amount of Gold from reward chests *EXP Cards from Daily Resource Raid 3-Star *Cost to reset Arena and Hero Trials opponents. Buildings Availability Upgrading Town Hall unlocks more buildings. Level Information Passive Effects At level 17 the Town Hall gains a bonus passive effect decreasing hero skill damage taken *Lv 17: Decreases Hero Skill DMG taken by 30%. *Lv 18: Decreases Hero Skill DMG taken by 40%. *Lv 19: Decreases Hero Skill DMG taken by 45%. Resources Raid Cost Each time a player is looking for a Resources Raid target, they need to pay a small amount of Gold. The amount that needs to pay increases as the Town Hall level increases. Reward Chests Players will get a reward chest for each star they get in a Resources Raid, Lords League or Solo Campaign battle. The chests give all kind of rewards, and one of the random rewards is Gold. The amount of Gold a player gets is dependent to the level of the player's Town Hall. Daily Tasks Each day players can get 50 Jewels if they acquire certain amount of Gold in Resources Raid. They can also get EXP Cards if they manage to get 1, 3 and 5 3-Stars victories in Resource Raid. The Gold amount that needed to get increases and the 3-Stars rewards gets better as the Town Hall level increases. Notes *Town Hall has a Gold storage of 1000 Gold. It has no protection against raids so all of the gold in Town Hall can be raided if it is destroyed. *About upgrading the Town Hall, there are two schools of thought. On one side players think it is a bad idea to rush the level of Town Hall, as their defenses level will not be able to catch up, and they'll lose at defense to attackers with similar Town Hall level but did not rush it. Their heroes will also be relatively weaker and therefore harder to win in Resources Raid. On the other side, higher Town Hall level gives better rewards in many aspects, such as reward chests and daily task rewards. It also unlocks more defense buildings, so what they lack in power they compansate by having a greater number of them. *Town Hall level 6 also unlocks Ancient Relic, which offers the Campaign Clash game mode. Since the difficulties of the Campaign Clash does not scale with Town Hall level but heroes level, and it offers great rewards in terms of heroes, it might be a good idea to get the Town Hall to level 6 as soon as possible. *The third aid slot unlocks with level 17 Heroes Hall which requires a level 14 Town Hall to build. So it might be a good idea to rush lv 14 TH and keep it there a while as the Resource Raid opponents are still reasonable, however the difficulty severely steepens beyond this point. Level Progression Hover on thumbnails for larger image. |} Category:Buildings